Give Up
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Jangan pernah percaya dengan pria playboy, karena kau mungkin saja mengalami kisah sepertiku / number #1 of #99FanficsProject


_Jangan pernah percaya dengan pria playboy, karena kau mungkin saja mengalami kisah sepertiku._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Give Up**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, lil OOC, Typos dan segala macam yang tidak tertuliskan di sini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Prekuel dari 'Chemistry'. ****Fanfic nomer #1 dari #99FanficsProject yang Mei buat untuk diri sendiri.**

**Hurt/Comfort & Friendship (maybe)**

**Main chara (not main character): Hinata, Naruto, Gaara**

**Give Up © Shen Meileng**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengangkat teleponmu? Apa benar aku tidak berarti bagi hidupmu?_

Hinata menatap jalanan dari jendela yang berada dilantai dua rumahnya. Dirinya lelah untuk menunggu kekasihnya yang selalu mengingkari janjinya. Dan sekali lagi dirinya berusaha menelepon pacarnya itu, namun hasilnya sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak dijawab.

Hinata menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sesaat. Dirinya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan sangat lelah menghadapi semua ini. Membuka matanya perlahan dan dirinya menatap dari balik jendela titik-titik air yang turun dari langit. Ternyata hujan mulai membasahi bumi.

"Haa— aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang,"

**.**

**.**

**Give Up**

**.**

**.**

**9 missed call from Hinata**

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu hanya menghela nafas dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Entahlah, rasanya dirinya saat ini tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Hinata. Tapi dirinya bersumpah, jika sekarang dirinya sudah bukan seorang playboy seperti dulu. Cintanya tetap pada Hinata, hanya saja dirinya merasa jenuh.

Jenuh dalam suatu hubungan itu wajar kan?

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama?" seorang gadis blonde menggandeng lengan Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum yang secara tidak langsung mengiyakan.

"Sakura, kita punya tambahan teman!" seru gadis itu pada teman pinky-nya yang merangkul pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang diyakini Naruto sebagai cara untuk mendekati pemuda es itu.

**.**

**.**

**Give Up**

**.**

**.**

_Dia bisa pergi makan malam dengan teman-temannya, tapi tidak bisa meluangkan waktu denganku?_

Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan berusaha tampak biasa-biasa saja saat melihat sang pacar tengah makan malam bersama teman-temannya. Dan bohong jika Hinata tidak merasakan sakit hati melihat itu, apalagi seorang gadis blonde sejak tadi terus menempel dilengan Naruto.

Haa— kenapa gadis itu selalu lupa jika pacarnya seorang playboy? Wajar saja kan dirinya hanya dianggap sebagai salah satu mainannya?

Tapi rasanya sakit. Hatinya benar-benar menjerit dan matanya sudah mulai panas.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" suara bass milik sahabatnya itu membuat Hinata kembali kedunia nyata. Hinata menatap sahabatnya sembari memberikan senyum palsu, dan pastinya sahabatnya itu paham makna senyuman itu.

"Apa kau ingin kita pindah ke restoran lain?" seolah mengerti, pemuda bersurai merah itu memberikan tawaran yang setidaknya menjauhkan sahabatnya itu dari sakit hati seperti sekarang. Dan pemuda itu menyesal karena telah melepaskan sahabatnya itu pada seseorang brengsek seperti Uzumaki muda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara. Yang terpenting aku tahu bagaimana akhir hubungan ini," Hinata tersenyum palsu lagi dan pemuda itu menampilkan ekspresi tidak senang. Sebrengsek-brengseknya Gaara, dirinya tidak akan pernah membiarkan Hinata menangis.

"Bolehkan aku memberinya pelajaran?" ini hanya basa-basi saja. Gaara sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan izin siapapun untuk melakukan sesuatu, termasuk menghancurkan pemuda Uzumaki itu menjadi seseorang yang tidak berharga. Tapi pemuda itu sadar jika status Uzumaki itu masih menjadi pacarnya Hinata.

"Tidak usah Gaara. Kau menemaniku disini saja sudah lebih dari cukup,"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela nafas, pasrah dengan jawaban Hinata yang terlalu lembek itu. Mana ada perempuan yang tinggal diam kalau pacarnya jelas-jelas selingkuh didepan matanya. Minimal mereka akan marah-marah, menangis dan efek maksimalnya yaa mereka putus saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**Give Up**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata calling**

Naruto menatap handphone miliknya dengan malas dan mereject telepon itu. Ino melihatnya menyerit heran, tidak biasanya sepupu jauhnya melakukan itu pada pacarnya. Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponnya?"

"Aku sedang malas."

Sasuke mendengarnya menyeletuk, "Semoga kau cepat putus dengannya."

"Brengsek kau Teme,"

"Hn."

Sakura dan Ino hanya tertawa mendengarnya, namun mata mereka langsung mengerjap tidak percaya saat melihat pemandangan yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Itu bukannya pacar Naruto? Tapi kenapa bersama pria lain?

"Hey Naruto, dia siapa?" sikutan Ino itu cukup membuat Naruto meringis dan mengumpat dalam hati, namun matanya mengikuti arah tunjuk Ino. Dan detik berikutnya, dirinya tercenung.

Hinata tengah bersama dengan pemuda lain. Dan itu adalah rival terberatnya dalam mendapatkan Hinata.

"Sepertinya doaku terkabul," sempat-sempatnya Sasuke nyeletuk sadis seperti itu yang membuat Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya mengacuhkannya saja, karena sejak awal Sasuke tidak terlalu setuju jika sepupu jauhnya itu berpacaran dengan sahabat kuningnya itu.

Naruto itu ibarat magnet hidup yang selalu menarik semua perempuan mendekatinya. Dan Hinata adalah perempuan rapuh yang selalu mengutamakan orang lain ketimbang dirinya. Tidakkah cukup Hinata menderita dalam kehidupan keluarganya sampai harus menderita juga saat pacaran?

Naruto sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Entah kenapa amarah menguasai dirinya yang membuatnya meninggalkan mejanya dan mendatangi tempat Hinata yang tengah menelepon seseorang—padahal itu dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura, sementara Ino hendak mencegah sepupunya itu menimbulkan keributan. Namun sayangnya mereka kalah cepat.

"Biarkan saja. Si bodoh itu sesekali harus menerima ganjaran dari perbuatannya," ucap Sasuke saat ditanya Sakura kenapa tidak berusaha menghentikan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**Give Up**

**.**

**.**

"Berhentilah meneleponnya. Kau tahu hasilnya Hinata," ucap Gaara setelah meminum air putih digelasnya

Hinata tidak menjawab perkataan Gaara itu. Hanya helaan hafas yang keluar dari gadis berusia dua puluh-an itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja perasaan tidak enak menyergapnya.

"Cih, mau apa kau kemari?"tanya Gaara yang membuat Hinata menoleh kearah belakang dan mendapati Naruto berada di belakangnya, dan dengan wajah yang menggelap. Sepertinya pemuda itu marah, padahal harusnya Hinata yang melakukan itu.

"Hinata, ayo kita pergi," pemuda itu memegang lengan Hinata dan memaksa Hinata berdiri untuk ikut bersamanya. Dan saking kuatnya cengkarama itu, Hinata sampai meringis yang membuat Gaara naik pitam.

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek!"pemuda itu langsung melepaskan cengkraman Naruto dari Hinata dan menjauhkan dari pemuda itu. Gaara mengecek lengan yang tadi dicengkram oleh Naruto dan ada bekasnya. Oke, itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya menghajar Naruto.

"Hinata, aku tidak akan berbaik hati padanya meskipun dia adalah pacarmu" ucapan Gaara itu membuat Hinata pucat pasi, sementara Naruto makin terbakar emosinya.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, _bitch_!" seru Naruto dan melangkan tinju kewajah Gaara

"Gaara!" jerit Hinata saat Gaara tersungkur. Hinata buru-buru mendekati Gaara dan menahan pemuda itu agar tidak menghajar Naruto.

"Hinata, lepaskan aku! Si brengsek itu pantas dihajar!"

"Tidak usah! Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali kau tidak perlu terluka karena aku!" ucap Hinata sembari terisak. Dan Gaara berdecih kesal karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada gadis itu untuk tidak membuatnya menangis.

"Berhenti menangis. Aku akan menurutimu," hanya itu perkataan Gaara namun cukup membuat Hinata tidak terisak dan menghapus air matanya

Naruto yang semakin kesal lantaran Hinata lebih memihak Gaara ketibang dirinya. Hey, pacarnya itu siapa sebenarnya?

"Hinata, kita harus bicara tentang—"

"Naruto-kun, kita putus!"

Ucapan Hinata itu cukup membuat Naruto kehilangan suaranya. Apalagi gadis yang menjadi pacarnya —ah, tepatnya mantan pacarnya itu— mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tapi kenapa? Apa hanya karena dirinya memukul sahabat gadis itu?

"Ta-tapi—"

"Aku membenci Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata yakin dan penuh dengan kepercayaan diri. "Lagipula Naruto-kun, maksudku Naruto-san bisa pergi bersama teman-teman sepuasnya tanpa perlu takut diganggu olehku bukan?"

Naruto terdiam ditempatnya, sementara Hinata dan Gaara melewatinya begitu saja. Dan ujung matanya menangkap seringai Gaara yang membuatnya semakin kesal. Tidak lama kemudian, handphonenya mendapatkan sebuah pesan.

_Terima kasih atas semuanya — Gaara_

"Sial!" Naruto yang emosi membanting handphone miliknya kelantai sehingga handphone itu terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian dan bisa dipastikan layar handphoneya retak. Naruto tidak peduli jika dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang, karena dirinya benar-benar kesal karena telah terbawa permainan Gaara.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Give Up Ends**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan tanya kenapa Mei membuat Naruto sebagai seorang playboy dan Hinata dengan gampangnya memutuskan Naruto. Jika kalian berpikiran secara logika, maka kalian akan medapat jawabannya.**

**Dan kenapa Mei menggambarkan Gaara disini licik, silahkan tunggu fanfic berjudul 'Chemistry'. Disana akan menjelaskan semuanya mulai dari hubungan NaruHinaGaa sampai yang lain-lain. Anggap saja fanfic ini adalah treaser dari fanfic 'Chemistry' yang bisa dipastikan MC.**

**Silahkan berkomentar tentang fanfic ini sesuka kalian. Tapi jangan menghina pair oke, soalnya saya cinta ketiga chara ini dengan cara tersendiri U_U**

**Shen Meileng**

**01/01/2014**


End file.
